Safe and Sound
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Cinta, tidak mempunyai batas waktu dan ruang bagi Sasuke dan Sakura.


**Safe and Sound**

===OO===

_Safe and Sound__ project_

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Naruto © __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Safe and Sound ©__** Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars (The Hunger Games OST)**_

_**Warning: AU, a little bit of songfic even I don't intended to.**_

_Genre: __Spiritual__ / Angst_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Hari yang paling berkesan bagi semua pasangan yang telah menikah, tentu saja hari dimana mereka memperingati ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Restoran mewah ternama dan berbintang akan menaruh sebuah tanda pengingat dengan tulisan RESERVED di salah satu meja makan kecil dengan dua buah kursi. Malam harinya, sepasang suami istri yang terlihat mesra akan berjalan bersisian bersama, dan menduduki meja yang sudah dipesan beberapa hari sebelum kedatangan. Makanan mewah yang terlihat lezat akan segera disajikan, dan kedua pasangan suami istri ini akan melewatkan malam istimewa mereka dengan bercengkrama mesra hingga larut.<p>

"Dua hari lagi," gumam Sakura perlahan sembari melingkari sebuah tanggal yang istimewa untuknya dengan tinta merah. Ia menghela napas panjang, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa mewah. Menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit kamar tidurnya —dan kamar tidur Sasuke— sejenak melepas rasa lelahnya. Wanita muda tersebut terlihat seperti sedang menumpuk banyak sekali pemikiran yang sulit untuk diutarakan. Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan sakral yang diawali dengan sumpah janji setia di Gereja Konoha, dan dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang aktif di lapangan. Lelaki tersebut bergabung dengan kepolisian Rusia dan jarang bercengkrama dengan istrinya. Ia hanya pulang sekitar tiga bulan sekali, dan keesokan paginya ia sudah harus kembali bekerja. Sakura memaklumi pekerjaan penting yang sangat disukai suaminya tersebut, namun di dalam hati ia merasa rindu. Sakura ingin, hari lusa ia menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan suaminya, setelah ulang tahun pernikahan tahun lalu Sasuke tidak bisa kembali ke rumah akibat panggilan kerja yang bisa terbilang mendadak.

"Halo, Sasuke?" Sakura menggenggam kuat gagang telepon rumahnya dan mendekatkan corong pendengar hingga menyentuh daun telinganya. Ia berharap di percakapan kali ini Sasuke tidak terlalu sibuk sehingga mereka bisa berbincang untuk sementara. Lima menit saja sudah cukup.

"Sakura, apa kabarmu, sayang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik. Aku mendapat kesempatan berlibur selama satu minggu. Malam ini aku akan kembali ke rumah."

"Benarkah?" sesaat, suara Sakura terdengar bahagia dan ceria. Dapur, bantu siapkan aku makanan lezat untuk suamiku malam ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera kembali, namun sekarang aku sudah harus bertugas. Tunggulah aku malam ini. Aku janji, satu minggu ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama."

Setelah terdengar nada putus yang panjang, Sakura menaruh gagang teleponnya dan mendesah pelan. Ia sangat bahagia! Waktunya berbelanja bahan masakan dan meracik masakan lezat untuk suaminya.

Sepanjang sore ia habiskan berkeliling supermarket mencari bahan makanan terbaik. Setelah dirasa cukup, wanita tersebut bergegas pulang ke rumah dan memotong sayuran. Detik terus berdentang, waktu terus bergulir. Tak terasa malam telah memuncak. Sasuke mungkin akan pulang larut, namun tak apa. Sakura akan menunggu dengan sabar, dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Dibukanya sebuah novel usang pemberian Ino ketika masih di universitas dulu. Novel roman picisan kegemaran Sakura. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan membaca novel yang sudah tamat puluhan kali. Bosan, ia menyalakan televisi.

Kejam memang, namun Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Sakura sudah sangat mengantuk. Siasatnya? Menyeduh kopi dan menuangkannya di sebuah gelas berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan huruf 'S' berukuran besar. Disampingnya, ada sebuah gelas berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan huruf senada yang terlihat kotor dengan bekas potongan beling yang tidak merata, seperti habis jatuh di bagian bibir gelas. Sakura memperhatikan gelas tersebut dengan seksama, dan menyeka pelan bibir gelas yang sudah pecah tersebut. Permukaannya sangat berdebu dan tidak rata.

"…Pecah?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia merasa tidak pernah membuat gelas tersebut menjadi cacat. Ada penyebab di balik semua masalah, pastinya.

Sebuah artikel surat kabar yang sudah digunting tergulung rapi di dalam gelas berwarna biru tua tersebut menarik perhatian Sakura. Dengan perasaan berdebar ia membuka gulungannya dan sejurus kemudian bibir gelas itu kembali pecah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**LAUTAN DARAH DI KANCAH POLITIK – KEPOLISIAN RUSIA MENJADI 'TAMU' UTAMA**_

_Minggu kemarin, tepatnya tanggal 12 Maret 2010, dunia politik antara Rusia dan Jepang kembali menuai musibah. Setelah terjadi sebuah pertikaian besar-besaran di ruang rapat Departemen Keamanan Rusia, adu tembak meletus. Kepala Kepolisian Rusia berdarah Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke, segera memimpin anak buahnya menuju ruang rapat tersebut. Peluru yang masih saja berdesing menimbulkan 'peluru nyasar' dan mengenai beberapa anak buah kepolisian Rusia, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jumlah korban mencapai 15 dan 7 lainnya luka-luka._

.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_._

Menggulung rapi kertas surat kabar tersebut dan terduduk lemas. Membuka kalender lama sembari menyusuri angka dua belas di bulan Maret 2010. Hanya berjarak tiga bulan empat hari setelah hari pernikahan.

Inikah penyebab Sasuke tidak datang ketika ulang tahun pernikahan pertama?

Lalu, siapakah yang selama ini kerap kembali ke rumah dan mengangkat teleponnya?

Sakura tidak tahu. Ia merasa hampa. Diremasnya kuat-kuat gulungan artikel surat kabar tersebut dan berniat untuk membakarnya. Air mata mulai tumpah dan membentuk kubangan berskala kecil di lantai rumah. Isak tangis penuh pilu mulai terdengar.

Semuanya hilang begitu saja.

Mencintai Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Menaklukkan hati seorang pemuda sepertinya bagaikan bunuh diri dengan menusuk-nusuk tubuh menggunakan sebuah buku. Bukannya tidak mungkin, namun sangatlah sulit.

Membuat Sasuke mencintai dirinya, bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'nyaris mustahil' mengingat banyak sekali yang menggemari lelaki dingin tersebut.

Namun setelah Sakura memenangkan segalanya, ia harus kehilangan Sasuke.

Sudah terlalu lama ia mencoba lari dari kenyataan, namun kenyataan tidak mencoba lari dari dirinya. Pelukan hangat dan kalimat-kalimat romantis penuh cinta yang selalu suaminya lontarkan sudah terlalu lama menggantung di atap rumah, membuatnya berkhayal banyak dan memimpikan seandainya saja Sasuke masih ada.

Mencintai Sasuke, tidak pernah sesakit ini.

_._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_._

Dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan menyusuri setiap bilangan kota. Mencoba menyegarkan pikiran. Di dalam kepalan tangannya masih terdapat artikel surat kabar tersebut. Membuka kembali remasan tangannya untuk sekedar menyusuri kembali berita tersebut dalam rangka mengingat suaminya.

Tidak banyak hal maupun benda yang mampu membawa kembali kenangannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan dirinya jarang sekali mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbelanja bersama. Hanya sepasang gelas dengan warna yang saling bertolak belakang tersebutlah dan segulung artikel ini yang membawa seluruh ingatan manis di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura kerap menyiapkan segelas kopi panas untuk suaminya ketika pria tersebut sedang beristirahat di rumah. Kopi panas yang dituang secara perlahan di dalam gelas porselen biru tua dengan huruf 'S' di tengahnya menjadi lambang kedekatan keduanya secara tersendiri. Sementara di gelas Sakura, terisi teh hangat. Keduanya terkadang bertukar minuman, dan diakhiri dengan tertawa lepas dan pelukan hangat di malam yang dingin.

Kini Sasuke telah dia. Ia telah tenang di alam sana. Sakura yakin, Sasuke akan terus mengawasi dan menjaga dirinya, hingga akhirnya maut mempersatukan mereka kembali.

Cinta, tidak mempunyai batas waktu dan ruang bagi keduanya.

_._

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door is keep raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_._

Wanita muda dengan surai merah muda yang terlihat gesit di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Konoha nampak sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen berisi data keterangan pasien dan penyakit yang mereka derita. Setelah memilah-milah dokumen tersebut sesuai dengan penyakit masing-masing secara alfabetis, ia segera pulang kembali ke rumah.

Di depan kedua matanya, ada seorang lelaki tampan dengan model rambut yang unik tengah duduk termangu di sofa ruang tengah. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan memeluk pria tersebut. Wangi pria yang ia cintai tidak berubah —tetaplah maskulin dan menyenangkan.

Butiran air mata mengalir di pipi sang gadis, jatuh mengenai pakaian suaminya. Lelaki tersebut tidak melalukan apa-apa. Ia hanya terdiam di sana, mematung. Sakura mempererat pelukannya, dan lelaki tersebut menghilang.

Cinta, untuk saat ini, sepertinya mengenal batas waktu dan ruang.

Setidaknya untuk Sakura.


End file.
